Everything she needs to know
by whisperit
Summary: Myka is devastated, only one person has a hope of reaching her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. However I thank their creators.

Spoiler from S4E17 'What matters Most.' Watch before reading if you don't want to know.

It had been three days since Myka had locked herself away in her room.

"Myke's, I've got three packets of Twizzlers here for you" called Pete through the door. It was his last resort. Actually it was his only resort. This was the only thing he could think of to make her open her door.

His gut had started to ache whenever he thought of Myka, his vibes kicking into overdrive. He wasn't sure if they were good or bad, just really, really strong.

He thought it was time someone else tried to talk to her out of her room.

She had never been able to say no to Claudia which was why she was the first person he went to.

"Claud, it's not normal for Myka. Steve's made lasagne for the past two nights and she was nowhere to be seen" whispered Pete leaning against the door to Claudia's room.

"I know Pete but she's got something blocking the door. I picked the lock and still couldn't get into her room" returned Claudia, a look of worry on her face.

They both turned as Steve came upstairs.

"Steve man, can you turn your lie detector on and find out what's wrong" begged Pete.

"Pete, it only really works if she talks to someone and nobody's been able to get a peep out of her" replied Steve.

"That's it, I'm going to bust down her door and make her talk to me" said Pete.

"Pete, Pete, wait. Remember what happened last time you kicked in a door. You couldn't walk for three days. And she has the door blocked remember" said Claudia, practical as usual.

"So. There's something seriously wrong, and we're the ones who have to take care of her" stated Pete. He turned to Claudia, a look of anguish on his face "Claud, she's my best friend. She's in pain. I need to help her."

Myka could hear them from her position on her bed. She could hear them, knew they were worried about her but could do nothing to alleviate any of their pain. All she seemed to be able to do was lay under the covers. She supposed she had slept but she had no recollection of what time or day it was. Her mind had shut down.

She had barely heard the doctor when he told her of her condition. It had taken him three attempts before his message had sunk in. Ovarian cancer. She had cancer. She couldn't even turn over, couldn't make her body move. She didn't even want to.

"Pete, Claudia, we've got a ping" stated Artie as he hustled into the warehouse office.

"Wait, Artie" exclaimed Pete. Turning to Claudia, he apologised "sorry Claud but it's always 'Pete, Myka we've got a ping' not 'Pete, Claudia we've got a ping'" he stated as he turned back to Artie.

"Yes well Myka is busy, so now it's Pete, Claudia" he grumbled "look why am I having this discussion with you, just take the folder and go."

"No, look, you have to know what's wrong with Myka. She's locked in her room Artie. She's not talking to me, Steve can't tell if she's lying" he said shooting Steve a withering look. The other agent rolled his eyes but before he could defend himself, Pete continued. "She won't even let Claudia in, and she's a chick."

Pete's frustration was evident. He wanted answers about Myka. Someone had to know what was wrong with her and he wanted that someone to tell him now so that he could go be her best friend and help her get on with it, whatever 'it' was.

He saw Artie hesitate.

"So you know what's wrong, Artie you have to tell me" he pleaded.

"Pete, that's up to Myka" he stated, "You'll have to wait for her to tell you."

Before Pete could argue further Artie raised his hand, cutting of further discussion "we have work to do people, let's go."

Pete knew the discussion was over, but he also knew this wasn't the end of it. Myka needed help, if he couldn't help her personally, he knew who could.

It was time to bring in the big guns.

As they exited the warehouse Pete pulled out his mobile phone. He turned away from Claudia and spoke quietly.

"She needs you"

Myka blinked slowly. Had she heard a knock? It was probably just Pete. She would talk to him soon. Yes soon, she thought.

The knock came again. "Myka. Myka love. It's me. Open up."

It couldn't be.

There was only one voice that could draw Myka out of her bed. One person she could hope to have here with her now.

She struggled out of bed and moved to the door. She took away the chair that was blocking it and turned the lock, hope welling up in her chest.

"Helena."

"How...what..." she stammered. "You're here? Are you here for the warehouse?" she asked as she leant against the door. Her stress and lack of food making her brain slow to function.

"No my love, I'm not here for the warehouse, I'm here for you" replied HG, moving into the room and closing the door behind her.

"But Adelaide and Nate" asked Myka.

"Are safe and well, somebody else is watching them right now" finished Helena.

"What do you mean watching them" asked Myka, confusion evident.

Helena couldn't believe her slip, "not to worry love, a story for another time."

"But..." started Myka, Helena cut her off "now is about you love, lets worry about you." Helena walked Myka back over to the bed. She slipped off her boots, pulled back the covers and laid Myka back into the bed. She crawled in and faced the younger woman, "tell me."

And Myka did.

Tears flowed from both women by the time she had finished telling Helena. She watched as Helena held out her arms. And then there she was being held in the arms of HG Wells. For the time being she was safe. Held in arms she trusted more than any other person.


	2. Chapter 2

The story was meant to be complete, however some things needed to be explained. I could never see Helena staying away from the warehouse and consequently from Myka. Therefore I needed to come up with an alternate explanation. I apologise for the short chapter and the time between each.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine of course.

xx

The next time she saw Helena was in the hospital.

The room was dark. Myka heard the door open and light spilled into the room. Briefly she saw the outline of a figure before the door was quickly closed again. When she smelt cinnamon she knew.

"Helena" she breathed, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Hello love. Not a bad time I hope" murmured HG Wells.

Pete had been by her side for every procedure she had had to undergo. Her best friend's strength had enabled her to endure it all. He had been there for every visiting hour hospital policy allowed. Which reminded her.

"Helena, how did you get in here? Visiting hours are over."

"You know me love, not really one for rules."

"I'm glad you're here"

HG crossed the room and leant over Myka to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Me too" sighed Helena "I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

Myka breathed in the scent of the woman who meant so much to her. When HG placed her hand over her own, calm stole through her body and her world felt right for just a moment.

Then reality settled back into Myka's consciousness and she closed her eyes once again. As Helena took her hand she told her about the surgery in the most concise terms.

She was soon exhausted. Given that her time with Helena was precious, she tried everything she could to stay awake. Finally she could keep her eyes open no longer. Nevertheless when she felt Helena move she panicked. She gripped Helena's hand harder.

"Don't leave" she managed to mumble as she tried to pry her eyes open.

She felt the bed move and a warm body tucked in close to her side. Helena's fragrance stole over Myka and she was enveloped in a peacefulness she hadn't felt in weeks.

She heard Helena as though in a dream.

"I'll stay for as long as I can. Don't fret though love. I don't have to leave quite yet"

"Tell me a story HG." She murmured.

"Let me tell you about the first time I stepped into Warehouse 12" started Helena as Myka drifted into deep sleep listening to the soothing lilt of the writers' English accent.

xx

Helena stole from Myka's bed, careful not to wake her.

She squeezed through the door to ensure minimal light entered the room and stood in front of the woman who had accompanied her.

"I trust all went well agent Wells" queried Mrs Fredericks.

"Yes. Myka is sleeping peacefully." She noted distractedly. "Thank you for allowing me to see her."

As they made their way through the quiet of the hospital corridors, Mrs Frederick spoke.

"I acknowledge that we find ourselves in quite unique circumstances. I do want to thank you for your continued assistance with this matter. We appreciate the sacrifices you have made in helping us to resolve our current situation"

"I am concerned that Myka will start to work things out pretty soon" replied HG as she slipped her hands into her pocket.

"Your cover is quite comprehensive agent Wells. I believe that your recent use of the prehistoric hyena jawbone artefact effectively convinced agents Bering and Lattimer of your alternate lifestyle" continued the older woman "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"This is Myka Bering we're talking about. She is one of the most outstanding minds I have ever met"

"Then let's hope for her sake that she doesn't work it out quite yet. The regents have not had enough time to ascertain the threat to the warehouse."

"I'll keep them safe for as long as you need. Adelaide really is an amazing girl. It's no hardship to be with her."

"Yes, Jane did mention how extraordinary she felt the child was."

"Indeed"

Helena followed the enigmatic Mrs Fredericks out of the hospital. The short time she'd spent with Myka wasn't enough. It was never enough. Nor it seemed was her penance.

Helena had researched Myka's illness and knew the battle the young agent was up against. She would not abandon Myka.

Hopefully Myka would not abandon her either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of course.

Apologies that this has taken so long. A brief chapter before we get to more of the Bering-Wells story.

xxx

It was so much worst this time.

There was barely time to rest before nausea had her bolting from her bed. She only just made it to the bathroom before throwing up.

This third round of chemo had really thrown her. She remembered back to the week following her first treatment...

_Chemotherapy really sucks thought Myka as she wiped her mouth. She had been throwing up for two days now. She was once again grateful that her room had an ensuite. Whilst Pete and Claudia were amazingly supportive she didn't want them to have to witness this part of her illness. Plus she'd shared a bathroom with Pete and it wasn't the most pleasant experience. _

_Her Farnsworth rang as she made her way back to her bed. _

_She opened it to see Claudia distractedly typing away. _

"_Myka tell me you got something pronto dente"_

"_Sure Claud. Tell Steve they're looking for a diary or notebook written by Charles Bean. Several of his notebooks are located at the War Memorial, which might explain why those affected are not centrally located."_

"_Seriously" queried the budding agent "a notebook that causes PTSD?"_

"_Well, the man spent years on the front line as a correspondent obsessively recording the most accurate details of Australian troops in World War I. He watched horrific battle scenes across several different fronts of the war. The artefact was probably created by his complete avoidance of emotions in describing the carnage he saw. I imagine the notebook absorbed all of this emotion, in turn causing people to relive scenes from the war."_

"_If that's the case then why aren't more people getting these visions?"_

"_It could be limited to only those who actually read the notebook."_

"_Well at least we know Pete won't be affected. Best to warn Jinksy though just in case" suggested the young technogenius._

_This briefest of explanations, followed by bursts of research had completely drained Myka. However before Claudia could notice Myka concluded their conversation._

"_Text me and let me know when the boys have snagged the artefact will you Claude"_

"_Sure thing Mykes, Claude out" concluded the vibrant red head. _

_Myka slowly closed the Farnsworth pleased that she was able to get through a whole conversation without throwing up. _

Things had gotten progressively worse as the months wore on. Her nausea was almost constant now and her energy level so low that she was unable to go to the warehouse for even an hour as was her practice in previous months. Her friends were worried about her and tried their best to support her decisions.

Pete had been intensely helpful last month, so much so that Myka felt she had no space. She loved him dearly but she couldn't tolerate his bumbling attentiveness any longer. The final straw came when he knocked the contents of her bookshelf to the floor whilst banging Myka's head against a doorjamb. He had explained that he was trying to hold her hair back so she didn't vomit on it. The problem being that he tried to do it as they were both trying to get through the bathroom door. She had finally snapped at him and ordered him back to the warehouse, telling him she would ask for his help when she needed it.

Claudia on the other hand was a different matter entirely.

She could barely meet Myka's eye when the two happened to pass in the hallway. The older agent had noticed that Claudia made thinly veiled excuses to leave the room whenever Myka sat with the team at the rare times they were all together.

Myka understood that seeing her so ill would be difficult for the young red head she had come to care for like a sister. So whilst she missed the young woman's company, she forgave her absence.

Oddly enough it was Steve who made Myka feel the most normal. The newest member of the team was able to brighten her day with a brief hug or a cup of tea. He didn't try to discuss her illness, preferring to let Myka lead their interactions. His usual habit of keeping to himself when he wasn't with Claudia was preferable to the way those closest to Myka were treating her.

Her mother had come to stay shortly after Myka's second chemo treatment. Jeanie had spent the three days she was in South Dakota trying to convince her daughter to continue her treatment in Colorado. However those three days, coupled with the memory of her last return home, were enough to convince Myka that the stress would be counterproductive to her recovery. Her newly formed family were struggling to find the best way to help the agent but she knew that being with them was the only way she could remain strong enough to cope with her situation.

Her musings, whilst briefly distracting her from the ever present nausea managed to tire her out. She drifted into sleep, hoping she would feel slightly better when she next woke.

xxx

PTSD – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder mental/post_traumatic_stress_disorder_symptoms_

Charles Bean's Great War .au/the-story/synopsis/


	4. Chapter 4

**An apology for taking so long, I have to drag myself away from reading to write. **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own them right?**

xxx

She reclined in the chair beside his bed. Adelaide's legs were curled up under her young body as she slept fitfully on Helena. The child was too big to actually fit in Helena's lap, but the situation with her father had caused in her a need to be in constant contact with Helena.

She was supposed to keep them safe. That was her job. There was a plan in place apparently. But _this_ didn't feel like part of the plan. Nate's life hung in the balance. This was a man she had come to care for, not to mention that she had come to love the child who barely fit on her lap.

When Mrs Frederick had originally appointed her to the job, she had explained that Helena was the only one who could carry out this role.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation that brought her to this point.

"_Is it safe? Have you placed it where no one will be able to access it?" queried the warehouse caretaker._

"_Yes of course" replied the Brit._

"_And the clues to find it"_

"_In a bestselling novel by the brilliant new science fiction author, William Charles (WC) Brooks" responded the accomplished writer as she leaned back into the booth. "An excellent nom de plume if I do say so myself."_

"_Yes well ego aside Miss Wells, who will have access to this book?" wondered the terse warehouse representative._

"_Ah" began the agent hesitantly, "a copy has been sent to Bering & Sons bookshop with a note to Mr Bering from his daughter saying that she thought he might enjoy a signed copy from the author and asking him to put it with the rest of her collection once he has read it." _

"_Very well then, I believe this is the best we can do until another matter can be concluded. You will have to find some way to convince the warehouse team that it has been returned to the brotherhood as it is necessary to lay a false trail" concluded Mrs Frederick. _

"_Now" she continued "I have another mission for you, one that I'm sure you are not going to like."_

_The two were seated in a cafe far from Univille and anyone who could possibly recognise them. As the caretaker ended her sentence Helena noticed a distinguished older women in a smart dress suit approach their table._

"_HG Wells, I don't think you have officially met so let me introduce Jane Lattimer" said Mrs Fredericks motioning to the woman who looked vaguely familiar._

"_Lattimer?" enquired HG "As in, Peter Lattimer?"_

"_Yes that is correct"_

"_Why have you brought someone attached to Myka here to see me, I was given to understand that I was to have no contact with Agents Bering and Lattimer after the fiasco of Walter Sykes" stated Helena quick to temper._

"_Jane is here in another capacity, unrelated to either Agents Bering or Lattimer" stated Mrs Fredericks. _

_Before Helena could respond, the warehouse caretaker held up her hand. "Jane is one of the Regents for the warehouse. Please let her explain."_

"_Miss Wells" began the Regent. "I am here in my capacity as Regent as my particular talents were necessary."_

"_And what pray tell are those" questioned the suspicious woman._

"_I was chosen as a Regent for my insight into children. Like my son, I also have 'vibes' and these react most strongly in relation to children. It was this skill that enabled me to identify a problem with Walter Sykes. Unfortunately, as you are all too aware, we were unable to assist him before the negative side effects of the artefact took hold of the boy."_

_Helena watched as Jane took a sip of water._

"_A child was brought to my attention through an empath who foresaw a possible future for the child that could adversely affect the warehouse. When I met the child in question I happened to agree. The child is exceptional. As you are aware, adults who have been identified similarly have been bronzed."_

_Jane noticed that the former agent was about to interrupt._

"_Please let me finish before you react."_

_Helena thought it only polite that she hear this woman out, particularly as she was on thin ice with the Regents as it was. She indicated for the woman to continue._

"_We believe that to bronze a child would be inhumane. And given that an empaths visions reveal only possible futures, we deemed it necessary to come up with an alternative."_

Helena couldn't fault their plan. Her instructions were to befriend the father and get as close to the child as possible.

She had never been shy in acknowledging her trysts in the past and having been ordered to stay away from Agents Bering and Lattimer, Helena realised there was no real reason not to use her sexuality to start a relationship with the father. Nate was a lovely man and spending time with him was pleasant. She was a little relieved to know that as he still grieved the loss of his wife, when the assignment was over neither Nate or she would be too perturbed when she left.

She discovered that he was fiercely protective of his daughter Adelaide and as the months progressed, Helena realised that she also was very protective of the young child she adored. Helena knew that everything Nate was as a father needed to do whatever it took to keep the one thing left in his life safe. He had Adelaide take Kenpo lessons and when Emily Lake moved in with them, was more than pleased to discover that she was also proficient in Kenpo. During the intervening months he encouraged Emily in her lessons of deduction for Adelaide, and Helena knew he was pleased when he saw her how well she read Myka.

Her plan to use the hyena jawbone artefact to lay a false trail for the warehouse agents had gone awry. It wasn't until Adelaide's life was in danger and Helena noted her response to the situation that she became aware of the nature of her emotions. Having a clear memory of her own fierce protectiveness of Christina and the rage involved in exacting her revenge on those individuals, the comparative emotions were glaringly obvious. Helena became suspicious that an artefact was being used to enhance her feelings of protectiveness of Adelaide.

It had taken many months every ounce of her skill as a warehouse agent to track down the artefact, her hunt only having been interrupted when she received the call from Peter Lattimer. Even under the influence of the artefact she dropped everything and went to Myka, her feelings for the American Agent overriding those of the artefact. Thankful for the moments that she was able to spend with Myka, Helena still had a job to do. Hating having to leave Myka, Helena knew she was close to discovering the artefact.

Helena's instructions upon finding the artefact were to contact Jane Lattimer so that the situation could be assessed. They had all experienced the repercussions of removing an artefact from a child's life with Walter Sykes very nearly destroying the warehouse. When Helena had met with Jane and Mrs Fredericks they revealed that, having consulted the empath, the best course of action was to neutralise the artefact. Once done, the threat to the warehouse would be obsolete.

Helena had no concept that in neutralising the object that it would put Nate's life in jeopardy.

The cacophony of sounds from the equipment at Nate's bedside brought her out of her reverie. The room was suddenly full of hospital personnel and Helena felt herself and Adelaide being gently pulled from the room.

She watched as the doctors bustled about the bedside for several minutes until all action came to a standstill. A medic in surgical blue scrubs walked from Nate's room towards Helena and Adelaide. She barely heard his platitudes, but she knew. Nate was dead.

She looked down at the heartbroken child by her side.

For once in her life, HG Wells was unable to formulate a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

xxx

**Encrypted email files **

xxx

**Technospeakeasy91**

_She's up and about. Whatever you said worked because she finally spoke to us tonight. Pete cried like a baby, Steve just held her hand. I wanted to go straight to the Warehouse and find the first artefact I could that would help her. _

**Grappling with time 424**

_I've already started looking, but there is nothing I can do from here. I'm afraid it's up to you. It is imperative that she not find out. If she knows she will only try and talk us out of it._

**Technospeakeasy91**

_You're right. But the Warehouse needs her, I need her. Whatever it takes HG._

**Grappling with time 424**

_You're right darling, whatever it takes. You are the only one I trust with this, she is the most precious thing in the world to me and I can't lose her._

**Technospeakeasy91**

_I know, I've known for a long time how you feel about her. Does she?_

**Grappling with time 424**

_Probably. She knows everything about me. _

**Technospeakeasy91**

_Then why are you still there? You should be here with her._

**Grappling with time 424**

_I'm afraid I can't do that_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_I know, I know. You're with Nate now. I just wish you were here._

**Grappling with time 424**

_So do I. Stay in touch._

_xxx_

**Grappling with time 424**

_I saw her in the hospital. Anything?_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_No, I thought I had something in the Nobel Prize isle but apparently the side effect of that particular artefact is a gaping vortex in the surrounding countryside. Plus it has an early warning system which would ping and Artie would try and stop us. She still might be ok with her treatments._

**Grappling with time 424**

_I know, but we can't leave anything to chance. Keep looking._

_xxx_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_She had her first chemotherapy treatment. She seems ok. Still looking._

_xxx_

**Grappling with time 424**

_You said once a month for treatments. How is she?_

_**Technospeakeasy91**_

_Worse this time. Can you come? She's always better when you're here._

**Grappling with time 424**

_Bad timing I'm afraid. Things are a little tense. Anything? _

**Technospeakeasy91**

_No. Frustrating. I can't even be in the same room with her. I'm afraid I'll break down and ask her to help me research so we can find something. I think she might be getting suspicious. _

_xxx_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_Pete took her for a haircut today. It's all gone. They got a soft hat for her. I'm getting desperate._

_xxx_

**Grappling with time 424**

_Final treatment. I need you to be ready._

**Technospeakeasy91**

_I'm sorry. Still nothing. I'm heading to the Egyptian isle, there's a possibility._

_xxx_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_Good news. She got the all clear. Plus I have a back up if we ever need it again. I never want to be in this position again. What do you want me to do?_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_?_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_? I'm getting worried. Where are you?_

**Technospeakeasy91**

_HG?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I did own the characters HG would get to cause a whole lot more chaos on a regular basis.**

**This was all meant to be part of the last chapter and I hope it flows as such. I hope I can get the next chapter out quicker than these last two. Life does have a funny way of interfering with the process. **

xxx

"Hypothetically speaking. If there was someone I technically wasn't meant to be talking to. Well not talking to, but you know, speaking with, possibly in encrypted emails" rambled Claudia as she quickstepped behind Steve, trying to keep pace with his long legged stride through the Warehouses endless isles.

"Claudia..." warned the quietly spoken man.

"Well, technically I was never told _not_ to contact her" continued the techie.

"Who are we talking about? Are we talking about who I think we're talking about?" he queried, coming to a standstill.

"HG? Yes of course. Who else would I be talking about" she continued, rolling her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Oh right. Yeah. Well. You see" started the girl and then continued in the most rushed sentence ever uttered. "ImayhaveaccidentallykeptincontactwithHGWellsandno wIcan'tlocateherandI'mworriedshemayhavedisappeared "

"Claudia..." groaned her friend.

"What do I do" she begged.

She watched Steve pause as he considered her dilemma.

"I think you should wait a while and see it she contacts you. You don't really know what's happening with her" he concluded.

Before she could protest he continued "plus it is HG Wells, she can take care of herself."

Claudia knew he was right and so she let it go. She'd give her three days.

Xxx

She was still tired, well exhausted really. She still needed to sleep several times a day. The nausea still attacked with a vengeance making the thought of food ridiculous. But she was happy. As well as relieved and thankful and, had her brain been firing on all cylinders, as many other adjectives as the daughter of a book shop owner could possibly come up with to describe the amazing relief at being told that her cancer was in remission.

Pete had accompanied her to the final doctor's appointment and she had been glad of his company. He had said that he was ready for whatever the doctor was going to say, but she felt his overwhelming relief when he enveloped her in the biggest bear hug she had ever received when they got the all clear. She loved him. He was a great partner and had been a fantastic friend through her entire treatment. When her mother had insisted that Myka go home so that she had family around her to help her get through her illness, Pete had calmly put his arm around Jeanie and told her that he would take care of her, that Myka was surrounded by family. Luckily for Myka this had happened on a day when she was feeling strong enough to firstly resist her mother's suggestion and secondly to not burst into tears when she heard Pete's description of their relationship. His warmth occasionally surprised other people, but she knew he was just a big teddy bear who used humour to deflect attention away from his true nature.

She made her way downstairs to the library with every intention of curling up of the sofa with a book and a blanket. She had done this many times over the past couple of months but now it was done with a light heart.

As she perused the bookshelf, her hands running along the spines of tomes from some of the greatest minds in literature, she stopped at the B & B's copy of The Time Machine. It wasn't as well worn as her own copy but the spine was dented, a testimony to having been read many times over. She took the book from the shelf and ran her fingers over the grooves marking the author's name. _Helena._ A tender smile turned up the corners of Myka's mouth.

This was how Abigail found her a short time later, the book still unopened in her hands.

"Myka, you look far away. Penny for your thoughts?" invited the easy going therapist.

"Hmm?" Myka replied, her eyes taking some time to focus on Abigail. "Sorry, yes. I was just thinking"

"Of?" she prompted, asking but not really expecting an answer.

"Helena actually" Myka smiled. "This is one of my favourite books" her gaze returning to the book held gently in her hands.

"I miss her" she continued.

_She must really be tired_ thought Abigail as she pushed a little further with her questioning, wondering if she was going to get an admission from the usually reserved warehouse agent.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"She came to see me in the hospital. It felt more like a dream than a visit. I woke up wondering if she really was there" she glanced up at Abigail. "Before that, it was just before I told everyone about the cancer. She was the first person I told really. I'm not even sure how she knew."

"Pete probably" she mused "or Claudia. Who knows."

Myka smiled over at the woman who seemed able to draw the innermost thoughts from each of the warehouse agents, Claudia included.

Myka deflected further discussion "and what of your plans for the day?" she asked the B & B's custodian.

"Artie has asked that I further my education on appropriate placement of recently retrieved artefacts" she answered as she stood. "Apparently I accidently filed something too close to something else and something exploded" she huffed, clearly exasperated with the challenges required of a warehouse employee.

Myka laughed as Abigail left the room, all too aware of Artie's lack of tact when he felt the team needed to improve in some way.

As she settled back down to read, her thoughts returned to the subject of the conversation with Abigail.

_Helena._

She really did miss her.

She was grateful to Helena for that first visit. Had it not been for the comfort of the Brit's soft voice, Myka wasn't sure if she would have had the courage to tell the rest of her friends. She barely remembered opening the door to Helena and questioning her appearance in the agent's room. She had said she was here for Myka.

Myka frowned. She had asked Helena about Nate and Abigail.

Helena had said "someone is looking after them"

What did that mean? Did that mean they needed looking after?

Myka tiredness was affecting her though process.

She knew she wasn't on top of her game when it happened. She knew she had been sick.

But she was a secret service agent. Her job was to notice things. She had missed Helena's clues. She needed some answers. She needed Pete. She needed to find Helena.

_Xxx_

Claudia was worried. She'd spent 15 minutes walking back and forth from her desk to the filing draws, conversations with herself swirling around in her head.

'She's fine, she's HG Wells'

'Maybe she's not fine, I haven't heard from her'

'She can take care of herself'

'What if she's in trouble?'

'She's living a normal life in Wisconsin, what trouble could she possibly get herself into?'

'What are you talking about, she's HG Wells, she could get into all sorts of trouble'

"Ahhh" she growled knowing that she would never win an argument with herself.

She knew he was relaxing in the Pete cave. There had been no pings for one whole week, he had done inventory for at least 45 minutes and Myka had the all clear from the Doctors. She knew he would have his feet up, hands behind his head, Fast and Furious 5 on the DVD player and cookies hanging out of his mouth. When she got there she smirked, right but for one thing, it was the original Bruce Willis blow em up movie "Die Hard" instead. She had been close.

"Claud" he called through a mouthful of cookies "ready for a rematch of plants vs zombies. You know I'm gonna take you this time"

"Actually Pete...Wait, you take me, never gonna happen" she challenged. "Anyhoo..."

"What's up Claud, I know that face" he queried suspiciously.

"Well..." she started "You know how you left HG in Wisconsin and she was happy, blah blah blah?"

"MMmmm" he frowned.

"Hypothetically speaking. If there was someone I technically ..." and she proceeded to fill him in.

She watched him carefully as he processed everything she had told him. Of course she'd left out the part about a backup plan for Myka. He would not have understood her overwhelming need to protect Myka and in turn the Warehouse. She knew the only one who did understand was the very person she had lost contact with and was desperate to find.

Before he could speak his Farnsworth buzzed.

"Pete" Myka spoke in a rush "we need to go find HG. I think something's wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of course.

Apologies once again, Uni crushes me.

xxx

"Pete" Myka spoke in a rush "we need to go find HG. I think something's wrong."

The Farnsworth was yanked out of Pete's hand as Claudia practically yelled at Myka.

"What do you mean something's wrong. How do you know?"

"I just know. Come home. We need a plan"

xxx

The day had passed in a blur for Helena.

She had never been in this position. Of course she had known death, had even been the one committing others to their fate. But she had never been the one to do the organising.

Nate's passing seemed so very different to all of Helena's previous experiences. Before, she had been filled with rage and hatred towards those who had taken away her Christina and self-loathing when her reckless actions led to the death of a fellow agent. But she was full of sadness to think that Adelaide would now be without both of her parents. The futility of Nate's death caused by his use of an artefact was just terribly sad.

She thanked Nate's boss for coming to the small memorial service. He would be the last to depart and then it would just be her and Adelaide who had not left her side since her father had passed.

"Come along my darling, I think it's time you and I were off home" said Helena, her voice weary.

When they arrived home, Helena headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It took her a minute to realise that her shadow had not followed her. A small pinprick of fear grabbed Helena and she retraced her steps to find Adelaide just inside the door.

"Darling what is it?" she asked fearfully as she saw rage build in the young girl's slight frame.

Adelaide, who had been almost silent since her father's death exploded in front of Helena.

She watched as Adelaide stormed across the room, grabbing anything she could and throwing it as hard as she could at Helena, all the while yelling at her.

Unused to this type of behaviour, it was all Helena could do to follow the girls ranting's.

"That's it, your work is done. You can go back to your life of adventure. I know you only stayed because you had to. Why don't you just pack up your stuff now. Just leave, I know you want to. You would anyway. Just get your stuff and leave." This final remark being made as Adelaide stormed into her room as slammed the door.

Realisation dawned on Helena. Nate had no other family, Helena was now the only person left in Adelaide's life. She knew that Adelaide was filled with fear that the only person left in her life would leave her as well, causing her to say the things she had.

Helena knocked softly on Adelaide's door. She entered the girl's room and moved to where she lay sobbing on her bed.

"Oh my poor darling" she said as she slowly rubbed small circles on the distraught child's back. "It looks like it's just you and I now my love."

"But you'll be leaving now. You don't have my dad anymore. And you're not my mum, so you don't have to stay." Came the muffled voice.

"My darling Adelaide. In the very short time I had with your father, I grew to love you like my own daughter. It would be inconceivable to think that I could leave you. My heart would shatter into a thousand pieces if you and I could no longer be in each other's lives." Helena replied, knowing that it was the truth.

Adelaide turned and faced Helena "Do you really mean it?" she questioned

"I do my darling" replied the dark haired woman, smiling softly at the vulnerable child before her.

"Oh Helena" Adelaide sobbed as she threw herself into Helena's arms and cried for all she was worth.

Helena wasn't sure what would happen now. But she knew that there was no way she could abandon the intelligent, vibrant young girl who had captured her heart.

xxx

Helena felt as though she were in limbo.

Adelaide had returned to school and everyone just accepted Helena's place in her life.

She kept waiting for something to happen, for someone to arrive on her doorstep and tell her that Adelaide would be leaving, was to be taken away from her.

She wondered that she hadn't yet heard from the Regents as to what was to become of her or whether they would send her on another mission.

Which is why she was not terribly startled when Mrs Frederick appeared in her kitchen on a Monday afternoon two weeks after Nate had passed away.

"Agent Wells"

"Ah, Mrs Fredericks. I wondered when you would appear" acknowledged Helena

"I wonder if I could trouble you for a cup of tea." enquired the warehouse caretaker.

"Tea? Yes, alright, of course" she replied frowning, as if in not causing Helena to jump at her presence she needed to throw her off balance with the unusual request.

"I must confess I was expecting you a little earlier" admitted the now nervous Brit as she filled the kettle.

"Indeed" replied the caretaker as she sat at the kitchen table. "I have been meeting with the Regents"

"And what, pray tell have they decided?" she asked, crossing the floor to sit facing the woman who was about to decide her future.

Helena watched as the older woman simply stared at her for several moments before beginning to speak.

"Agent Wells I have not come before now as the Regents felt certain that you would revert to previous form and do something foolish and they were adamant that I not come to you until you had shown your true colours."

Helena hastily rose and began to pace, quite prepared to voraciously defend herself.

"You should know, Agent Wells that I disagreed with the Regents" Continued Mrs Fredericks "However I was obligated to follow their instructions."

"Oh. Well. Of course." Said Helena, startled by the older woman's trust "Orders and all, one must follow orders"

"So now we find ourselves in rather unusual circumstances" continued the warehouse caretaker.

"Quite" replied Helena "And what have the Regents decided for me?" she asked the formidable woman.

"The Regents have decided that you are to be absolved of all responsibility to the warehouse if you so choose."

"And the girl?"

"Ah yes, the girl. Well Miss Wells, the child's father left no will. Legally she will inherit all of his possessions but as she has no living relative, the state dictates that she go into foster care"

"That's preposterous" stammered Helena, quite aware of the foster care system and having little regard for its ability to support a child in distress.

"I agree Miss Wells, which is why, should you so choose, care of the child will be transferred to you"

"Oh"

Helena was speechless as tears formed in her eyes.

xxx

She loaded the last of the bags into the car.

Almost everything had gone into storage.

"Are you ready" she asked the young girl

"I am" confirmed her charge.

xxx

When Pete and Claudia pulled up to the B & B they could see Myka pacing back and forth on the porch.

Pete rushed out of the car, still concerned that Myka would overdo it.

"Mykes calm down. You can't go all pacy on us, you're still, you know, not really…" he raised his hands and then shrugged, struggling to find words that wouldn't offend Myka. He was happy that his best friend had the all clear from the doctor but she hadn't recovered from the chemo and she still looked terribly pale.

"I can't Pete." She stated. "I think HG needs our help."

A flood of memories from their time with HG in Wisconsin cementing her feeling of unease.

"Oh, why didn't I see it? I fall for her speeches every time. 'Just need some time away from the warehouse. Want to live a normal life'" Myka ranted and she continued her pacing.

She turned and faced Pete. "It's HG fricking Wells for crying out loud. She could never live a normal life."

"And away from the warehouse. She was born to be a warehouse agent" scoffed Myka remembering Helena's arrogance in all of their dealings. It was probably the fact that HG Wells's genius surpassed most people's thinking that lead to her cockiness.

"Why didn't I see it?" Myka seemed to run out of steam as she turned to slump down onto the porch swing. "She was lying to get us away from Wisconsin."

"Why would she do that" wondered Pete out loud, clearly confused as to why HG would deny the part of herself that clearly thrived on the adventure of being a warehouse agent.

"Probably to protect us of course"

"Ohhhh," replied Pete. "Oh, ugh, Mykes I'm not sure you're gonna like this but….Claud"

"Umm…" Claudia shifted uncomfortably.

"You know I thought it was a bit odd that HG decided to stay away. I mean, it'd be like me staying away. And you know that'd never happen. Probably cause you know, when you smell apples and all, you know the warehouse is really talking to you and…"

"Claudia, stop stalling, get to the point"

"uhhh" she groaned, really not looking forward to telling Myka that she may have lost HG Wells.

"Hypothetically speaking. If there was someone I technically wasn't meant to be talking to. Well not talking to, but you know, speaking with, possibly in encrypted emails" began Claudia.

"Claud, you've been emailing HG?" queried Myka, "then you know where she is. Is she ok" grilled the determined agent.

"Well" she started as she scrunched up her nose. "I think I may have lost her" she finished.

"How do you lose a person Claud" cautioned Myka.

"Well we've been emailing, you know, keeping in touch. She needed to know how you were doing. When she kept saying that she couldn't come see you, I just assumed it was because she couldn't leave Nate and Adelaide"

"I think you were right Claud, just not in the way you originally thought" Myka said as she placed her arm around the young agent.

"I'm really sorry Myka, I know how important HG is to you, and I just didn't see it"

"It's alright Claud, none of us did. But now I think it's time we found her don't you." She said as she led them indoors.

Claudia was relieved to have even this little bit of Myka back. Myka drew them all together and her presence had been missed by everyone.

"I think I'll start by trying to hack into HG's email account. That might give me a place to start our search"

"No need Miss Donavan. I don't believe that will be necessary"

They all jumped, once again caught unaware by the mysterious appearance of the current warehouse caretaker.

"Mrs Fredericks. How long have you been standing there? I mean what did you hear? No, I don't mean that, I mean…"

"Yes thank you Miss Donavan, I believe I know exactly what you mean" glared the daunting woman.

"All of that for me? Well I am flattered." Spoke a voice from nearby.

"HG" squealed Claudia and Pete, throwing themselves at the Brit.

"Helena" sighed Myka.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I am looking forward to the next season to find out what they are up to.

"Helena" spoke a small voice as someone entered the room from behind HG.

"Darling, come meet everyone" said Helena holding out her hand as she turned revealing the familiar face of Adelaide as she entered the room with Abigail.

Myka watched as Helena drew the child in close to her body.

"You remember Myka and Peter don't you?"

'Yes, hello Peter, hello Myka" returned the girl, obviously pleased to see some familiar faces.

"It's Pete, just Pete, not Peter, only British people say Peter" the agent finished in a very fake, very bad English accent. This made Adelaide giggle as she looked up at Helena, pleased to be included in Pete's childish teasing of Helena.

"Hello Adelaide" said Myka, shocked at the presence of the girl. Her appearance threw Myka. She didn't know what she had been thinking. For a moment she had hoped that Helena's presence meant that she was back. To the warehouse. To her.

But Adelaide's appearance obviously meant that Helena couldn't possibly have returned "It's nice to see you."

"Darling, this is Claudia" continued HG.

"Pleased to meet you Claudia, Helena has told me so much about you" said Adelaide in a very polite manner.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing" pronounced the techno nerd clasping her hands together.

"And this is Mrs Frederi…" Helena hesitated, before wryly shaking her head.

Adelaide looked at her with some confusion.

"Don't worry, you get used to that" began Pete "actually now that I think about it, you never get used to that" he stated shaking his head.

"HG, are you visiting, are you back, did you just want to show Adelaide the Univille sights?" asked Claudia, not backward in coming forward when she wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah HG why are you here? And where is that big hunk of a man you shacked up with, did you leave him home or what. We could have used more men in the house, someone to do manly things with."

"What am I chopped liver" asked Steve

"Oh come on Steve, Claudia's manlier than you. You don't even play celebrity death match with me"

"Really Pete, do we have to have the sensitivity talk again" said Steve

Myka was watching Helena and noticed her start to become agitated. She didn't realise that Adelaide had started to cry until Helena wrapped her in her arms.

"Pete" said Myka in the voice that he knew meant he had put his foot in it.

Helena shook her head slightly over the top of the crying girl. They knew there was a story, but maybe now was not the time for it.

Xxx

The agents were seated in the office at the warehouse. They wanted some answers and they had decided to stalk Artie until he talked. Even Myka was present, she more than anyone wanted answers and she had not been able to spend any time with HG to get them.

Of course they overwhelmed him as he walked in the door, their questions shouted at him all at once.

"Yes, yes, yes. Hg Wells. Yes. YES" this last word screamed as he flapped the newspaper at them to clear a space to his computer.

"Artie. What the hell. It's HG. She is with child" exclaimed Claudia as she crowded as close as possible to the patriarch of their little family. She knew he revealed more when he was flustered.

"She is not 'with child' well technically I suppose she is with child, but not really her own child, which when you think about it is quite ironic really"

"Artie" demanded Myka who had taken Claudia's place in his personal space. "Why was HG consoling Adelaide, where is her father?"

"Well, the Regents have not seen fit to give me the whole story. I imagine not even HG has all the facts." And before they could all interrupt him once again with their heated questions they were pulled up short by the voice of the woman in question.

"Quite right Artie, Not even I know exactly what happened"

"HG" asked Claudia "are you alright, what's going on?" she questioned as everyone turned to face the Brit.

"Nate died" said Helena in a subdued voice before continuing. "To answer all of your questions as briefly as possible before we have to get to work, it seems that Nate did not leave a power of attorney for his daughter and so she has been placed in my care."

The team were stunned.

Pete was the first to recover with his usual tactless wit, "so you're not crazy anymore? Not going to blow up the world cause your honey died are you?"

"Pete" chastised Myka.

"What? Last time something bad happened HG went all 'I'm gonna end the world' I'm just making sure that if that's gonna happen, I'll be having double helpings of everything from here on in"

"You already have double helpings" pointed out Steve, to no one's surprise.

"No Peter, I am not crazy, nor am I about to end the world." She stated "I have simply returned in my former capacity as a warehouse agent"

"Which I would like you all to focus on as that is the reason you are all here" stated Artie in his acerbic way.

Which ended all questioning of HG as their assignments were handed out.

xxx

Myka had gradually returned to full duties and knew that she was back on top of her game when she heard Artie call out as he entered the B & B "Pete, Myka, we have a ping"

Pete beamed at him from the table where he was consuming his body weight in Girl Scout cookies.

"Mykes, you and me. Back together again." He started in a teasing voice.

He turned to Claudia and gloated "Back in as the 'A' team, yeah. We're number one, we're number one" he sang before Artie clipped him over the back of the head and right before Claudia was able to throw something at him.

In reality, Claudia was just as pleased as Pete that Myka was back to her old self.

It had taken her a while to regain her full strength and in that time she enjoyed having Helena back in her life. She felt that her family was complete when the author were close by. But she had noticed subtle changes in Helena. Where before HG took any opportunity to flirt with Myka, she now was subdued and business like. This did not sit well with Myka and she vowed to have a deep and meaningful with HG as soon as she returned from her mission.

Xxx


End file.
